1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a color palette suggestion system, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for conducting a keyword, a color and a trend based image search in response to a user presenting a search query.
2. Background of the Invention
Searching pertinent images over the Internet can be a particularly challenging task for artists and designers. The commercial systems may require an artist to select a single image from a pool of millions of images that may be retrieved for a keyword search query. In marketing, the precise image selection for a product may directly be linked with the commercial success of a product. An artist may be required to conduct a complex search query to perform an image search based on a keyword and a color. In that case, artists may have to create and discover color palettes to meet their business needs or aesthetic tastes. When an artist is searching for the keyword “ocean,” the Internet search engine may return a large number of images associated with the keyword ocean in various colors and shades.
The artist may then have to run a second query to locate a desired image in a desired color combination from the pool of several images. For example, the artist may have to specifically configure a query to fetch all images that are associated with the keyword “ocean” and that are blue in color. The above mentioned query may be run by the existing image search systems to perform a two layered image search i.e. first images are searched by a keyword and the retrieved images are then searched by the color. Thus, the existing image search systems do not offer a palette selection option, coupled with a keyword search option. Further, the artist using existing image search systems may have to reinvent a palette for each keyword search since there does not exist a way to save and export preferred color pallets. Furthermore, the artist does not have a way to take advantage of image selection trends reflected by the image retrieval and download data gathered from the previous searches performed on the particular keyword and color selection. Accordingly, a need exists for a palette selection system that can present images based at least on the image trend, the color criteria and the keyword criteria.